


Sleepy boys FD short stories

by Bvnzy



Category: Sleepy Boys Inc, mcyt
Genre: DSMP, Dream Smp, Ghost Sleepy Bois Inc, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvnzy/pseuds/Bvnzy
Summary: Short ish stories about the Sleepy boisWill vary between au’s and canon (dsmp) lore
Kudos: 13





	Sleepy boys FD short stories

**Author's Note:**

> This story is after Dreams blows up Logstedshire, if / when this short story is continued it will have sensitive topics!

**You home, Blade?  
**

Tommy drags his legs through the snow, his tears freezing on his cheeks, burning. He wipes his face, determined to find Technoblades base. Hes been walking in the snow for hours-  
he doesn't know.  
Its sure felt like hours.  
He sees a light in the distance and starts to (well, he tries) walk quicker. He can feel his head spin, and his eyes slowly drooping.  
*’No.. no no I'm so close- just a little further come on..'* He doesn't remember what happened.  
“Tommy- Tommy-"  
Tommy's eyes dart open and he sits up, a strong pain in his chest, he feels winded.  
“What- what the fuck? Where am I?" His vision clears and adjusts to the bright light and he sees a familiar face kneeling down to greet his. "Techno? How did.. I made it, didn't I?"  
“If 'making it' means me finding you freezing to death in the snow, then sure. You made it. What the hell were you thinking, Tommy?"  
“Oh come on I-"  
“You have rips in your clothes! You are clearly malnourished! You are not fit to be in the snow, Tommy!"  
“Look I- I've been through worse its whatever!"  
Techno gives him a look, his eyes squinting. He hasn't seen that look in a while. He remembers he'd always get it when he says something absolutely ridiculous. "Okay.. okay. You're right."  
“Hah! I knew it! Now lay down, I'm making some mushroom stew for you-"  
“Ew."  
“-Be grateful I even grabbed you, Tommy." Techno walks to his ladder and climbs down. Tommy can her him messing with his fireplace downstairs, and he's grateful for the warmth from the chimney behind him. He sighs and decides to get comfortable, the fatigue finally washing over him. He hears Techno climbing back up and peaks at him. Techno walks to Tommy's bedside and sets the bowl on the nightstand.  
"Can you sit up?"  
“I'm fine, asshole." Tommy sits up, wincing. He adjusts himself and takes the bowl. Techno raises an eyebrow at him and turns to leave. "Hey- Techno?"  
“What is it?" He stops and glances back at him.  
“Uh.. thank you, big man."  
Techno smiles.  
“Get some rest."  
He climbs down the ladder and Tommy is left to eat. He can hear Techno working away downstairs. He leans back against the stone of the fireplace and takes a few sips. He feels safe.


End file.
